Baby Games
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: The 51st hunger games are full of drama...why? Because for some reason this year every story is a tragedy, every tribute killed, means someone else is going to die, who will win, and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: Interviews

Chapter 1: Interviews

Samantha's POV (District 4 female)

"Cynthia, this is wonderful!" I cried twirling in a circle and admire the beautiful dress. When I made my big announcement during mine and Tristan's interview, I would press a small button on the inside of my dress that would cause it to turn into water and fall off my body, leaving me in a plain white dress. Tristan and I had managed to get our interview together after we had both gotten ten's in training. All we had to do was promise the game makers that we would be an instant hit.

Cynthia led me out to where Tristan stood, wearing a tux that matched my dress perfectly, his tux was a sea foam green and it shimmered in the light, the color accented my teal blue dress that's almost entirely ruffles. We grasped hands and walked out with the other tributes to our seats, blowing kisses as the crowd roared in approval. The tiny girl from district one and the equally tiny boy that volunteered with her walked to the stage together. Apparently we would not be the only joint interview this year. Ceaser Flickerman sits on the stage, this is his fifth year doing interviews and instead of one color, this year it seems he couldn't choose between light pink or baby blue, so he did both. His hair is powder blue almost, his eyebrows a subtle pink, lips matching his hair, and wearing a suit that blends the two together, he even had one eye dyed each color.

"Hello, and welcome to the 51st annual hunger games!" The audience roars in approval and the little girl blushes deeply. "I have with me today, two tributes from district one, they have requested to be interviewed together, and after their heart breaking reaping we couldn't say no! They have even been allotted ten minutes for you to get to know them!" The crowd goes wild and Ceaser doesn't even attempt to calm them down, instead he just looks towards the massive screen where the reaping is playing.

On screen, a tall man with fire red hair and matching jewels along his body, steps on stage, he says nothing as he digs his hand into the glass ball next to him.

"Molly Hayes." He calls, almost sounding bored. We watch as the twelve section clears a path for a tiny girl to walk through, she climbs on the stage and sobs openly, face splotchy red and eyes bloodshot.

"Alexander Hayes." Is called next, obviously the girls brother, what's worse is that a kid in a wheelchair begins to roll towards the stage. When he gets on top the man asks for volunteers and despite the jostling for many people to get on stage at once, they are all guys, the girls just stare at the tiny child before them with a thirst for blood in their eyes. One guy in particular breaks from the crowd and runs to the girl, pulling her close to him. Somehow a microphone manages to pick up their conversation.

"Molly I love you so much, and even if we don't have the same last name you are my sister. I'm going with you into the games and you _will_ come home," than he placed a kiss a top her head.

The screen cut off the tape and the capitol people looked on with tear filled eyes as Ceaser began to question the boy.

"So Max, let's just cut to the chase. How do you know Molly?" The boy is sitting on a couch holding Molly in his lap, she is curled up with a smile on her face and I think she might be asleep.

"Well, would you guys like the version I tell everyone…. Or the real reason why?" He asks. The audience gasps and begins to scream they want to know the truth, the boy chuckles and continues on.

"Thirteen years ago my mother won the hunger games, but before she had left she told her best friend she didn't want to leave without knowing what physical love was like, and so he showed her. She got pregnant with me and found out when she got back home, her friend though had already found the love of his life and she too was pregnant with twins. So my mom never told him. Molly, Alex and I were born on the same day. My mom told me the truth and swore me to secrecy, but I wanted to know my siblings, so I befriended Alex and their parents practically raised me after my mother's death, never even knowing the truth." The crowd goes wild and it takes a while to calm them down, I can see from Tristan's watch that they only have a minute left by the time Ceaser quiets them down.

"So…one more question then. How is it you both got a two in training? Was it just strategy?" Molly answered this one.

"There's no motivation in there, other than to show off your skills, when you are running for your life though, you can do anything." With that their buzzer rings and they take their seats as the district two tributes walk on stage.

Ceaser doesn't show their reaping thankfully; I've already watched all of them. This one was nothing spectacular, a couple was chosen and no one volunteered for them.

"How long have you two been together for?" Ceaser asks sympathetically.

"Well Bryant and I were each other's first kiss in kindergarten, and we've been together ever since." The girl says, a single tear escaping. The boy pats her hand and kisses her check.

"Who are you leaving behind at home?" Ceaser than asked, at this the girl went into hysterics and began clutching Bryant's shirt.

"We have my mother and hers… and our three children." There are cries of agony from the crowd at this, and many tear stained faces are shown on screen. Than Bryant delivers the faithful blow, he pulls out his wallet and begins to show the camara the pictures.

"Stacy got pregnant at thirteen the first time; I married her the second I found out so our family would be complete." The picture is of a glowing Stacy in a white dress and Bryant in a suit with their hands over her tiny baby bump. The next one is a tiny newborn bundled in a neon pink blanket, its tiny green eyes looking at whoever took the picture. "This is Anna the day she was born, her and I have the same birthday." He continued, than pointed at the next one, a girl in a frilly dress hugging a slightly smaller boy from behind. "This is Anna with her baby brother Micheal, he's one and she's two and three months." The final picture is of three children throwing cake at each other. "This is Lilac's first birthday party; it was the day before the reaping." He told us, and finally tears began to fall down his face, splattering onto the faces of the babies left at home, the children who would lose at least one parent, if not both.

Next is district three, they are doing separate, three minute interviews and I sigh in relief, because it's almost our turn and then we will be guaranteed sponsors. The girl goes first, and I know her, she's the geek who argued over berries during training. She just steps on stage and puts her hand up to stop Ceaser from questioning her.

"I was raped at the age of fourteen, last week I gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy in the world. I didn't even have time to name him before the peacekeepers dragged me out to the reaping. You all know what happened next." She is crying and has to be helped off the stage by her district partner before he steps up to speak.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything about my social life, I was going to sit here and brag about the fact I was one of only three people to get a ten in training." He shots the crowd a cocky smile before continuing. "My district partner and I have already agreed on a pact should one of us win, if I win, I promised to raise her son and name him, and tell him every day how much his mother loved him. If she wins, she gives half her winnings to my best friend." He bites his lip and looks to be holding in tears. "I got her really drunk on accident, I didn't know the stuff at this party was spiked, I was completely wasted myself, and we…" he trails off for a moment "she's pregnant and been disowned by her family, as have I." Then he sits down and it's our turn to talk. Tristan and I hold hands on our way up and I let the tears from the other interviews stay in place, give the sponsors a show. Ceaser has given up all hope of controlling us and just sits there crying, something he has never done in an interview, ever.

"This is Samantha, my fiancée." Tristan announces, the audience howls through their tears and I almost feel bad for them, even though we will die for their amusment "We got engaged two years ago, but are both orphans so we have to wait until we're eighteen to get married. But we didn't wait to act married, we live together behind the justice building, work together at a water cleansing center, and we also have a baby on the way." I press the button and the dress flows off so that now I am left standing in a skin tight silk gown, white like a wedding dress. It shows off my baby bump perfectly, although being seven months pregnant it wasn't hard to hide. We don't even wait for the buzzer, and just sit down.

The interviews continue like this for a while, district five has seventeen orphan children they care for together, and all their winnings would go to. Six has four little brothers and a drunken father. Seven is a midwife and her assistant, who are the only people who can deliver babies safely and for no charge. Eight is also pregnant, and accompanied by her best friend who is the only one who knew about the baby and had been helping her out. The crowd is losing it by now, and is going to make themselves sick from crying. Nine has two children each, although they have never met each other in their lives they've made a pact to raise the others children if they win. The ten girl is pregnant and the boy has a pregnant girlfriend. Eleven are brother and sister who are beaten brutally and have to protect their younger siblings.

The boy and girl from twelve walk on stage together and I'm not sure how much more I can take, it's too much. I can't kill these people; they have just as much right, if not more, to live. This has to be the most dramatic game in history.

"We don't have anyone waiting at home for us," the boy begins, than the sister picks up in the middle of his scentece "because we don't have a home. Our mother was pregnant when she went into the games almost fourteen years ago," the boy took over "she died, but the capitol took us out and raised us until we could be sent to a home," than the girl picked back up "but the games is only meant to have one victor, and that one had three. Which isn't the first time," the boyd "there is a protocol for when this happens, they reap the children as soon as they are eligible so that they can either truly win or die like they should have." Together they announce "We are children of the hunger games."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! So this idea has been in my head for a while now and I have writers block with the book I'm writing so… here's this instead! Lol, I know this chapter sucked, and that is because I can't stand to read all the reapings, than all the chariots, than all the interviews, but for this story, as you can see, the interviews were kind of necessary. I really hope you liked this so far : )**_

_**Now, I have a request, see, I'm in the process of writing a novel, but one of the characters is pregnant and I have no idea what that's like! (how I came up with this story lol) so if I do anything wrong with the pregnant woman, PLEASE correct me, also any info would be lovely. Also, I do not really edit, I just skim, so if you catch any errors please tell me. I love feedback good or bad so I can make this better! I should have the next chapter up soon, but I promise you I will not hold this story hostage for reviews, because I can't stand that. **_

_**Until next time, please be safe, as people at my school say "Don't be silly, wrap your willies" **_


	2. Chapter 2: Will this be my last

Chapter 2: Will this be my last

Bryant' POV (District 2 Male)

There was a riot last night after the interview finished, the audience was balling and wanted to come talk to the tributes. Peacekeepers were literally carrying us to the elevators and then throwing us inside. Stacy and I are okay though, that's what matters. I've already told her she will win, for our babies. People live their entire lives with just a mother; it's easier than living with just a father. We slept in the same bed last night, although maybe sleep isn't the best word, more like cuddled and cried together, enjoying what could well be the last time we saw each other alive.

Our stylists are now taking us to the hovercrafts that will take us to our murders…I mean deaths… I mean the arena. Oops sorry capitol, did I say that? Whatever, they're going to kill me anyway, and they can't read my mind. I need to shut up now, I've always talked to myself and it scares me.

Patricia dresses me in the clothing provided, baggy pants green cargo pants covered in pockets, sensible black trainers, a white shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. There is also a strange purple belt that's made of big circles and is squishy.

Patricia laughs at me when I freak out at being frozen on the ladder, and I grump and mumble obscene words in her direction the entire time we are eating breakfast under the arena. As pay back I eat her breakfast too, she can always get more, I can't.

Finally, it's time to go. I step onto the plate and Patricia waves at me as I rise through the ceiling. The sky greets me, a bright, pure blue like my son Michael's room. My platform is touching a cliff, but floats in midair about fifty feet above a roaring river. I can't see anything but sky behind me and assume it's the force field that helped that kid win last year. That would also explain why even if I threw something it wouldn't hit the force field, once must have been bad enough for the capitol.

I seem to be at a point, land juts out in front of me and I can see the girl from ten on my right, and the girl from one on my left. I know I could never kill these two, the one girl is too sweet and innocent, and the ten girl is pregnant. I may want Stacy to win, but I still have some morals at this point, especially since these girls pose no threat, at the moment. I take in my surroundings more and yet all I can see are trees everywhere, some are huge; I think back to the tunnel we went through in the mountain on our way to the capitol; the tunnel could fit in these trees. Other trees are normal size or smaller, there are bushes and flowers, birds, bugs, and all the normal forest things. In fact, it almost looks too normal, it takes me a minute, but I realize I can only see the three of us, where are the other twenty-one tributes? Where is my wife at, and is she okay? There is also no cornucopia, will there be no weapons?

I have no means of getting answers though because the gong rings out and we're off, racing through the woods at a sprint. The ten girl surprisingly is keeping up with me pretty well, I remember distantly her saying that she was only a few months along. She starts to pass me when all the sudden she doubles over and vomits up whatever she ate this morning. Instincts kick in and I stop, walking over and holding her hair back with one hand while soothingly rubbing her back. After three kids, I knew what made a pregnant woman feel better when she was at her worst.

"Thank you." She tells me, straightening up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. I just nod and watch her for a minute before extending my hand.

"Bryant." She smiles and accepts it

"Lilac." She says, my chest constricts painfully and I let a single tear fall for my daughter I will never see again. She smiles sympathetically at me and then drops her hand.

"I'll help you find your wife, if you help me find my partner." I just nod my head and we take off at a gentle jog, trying to find someone else. After about an hour of this we spot another platform that once held a tribute, but who is long gone by now.

"If they're this spaced out, I wonder how big the arena is." I wonder out loud, Lilac just shrugs and continues on. She's thrown up three more times in the last hour and I worry she will starve herself and the baby, so I have her chewing on mint leaves, not sure if it helps but maybe the after taste was making it worse? I don't know, I've never been the pregnant one. We're getting bored after a while and so I suggest we play a game, I already know I can't kill her, what will it hurt to get to know her better?

"Never have I ever, twenty questions, or would you rather?" She asks, I think about this for a minute, and then decide on the safest one.

"We both have children, so we don't have much we've never done," I tell her, laughing "and we're in the hunger games, and so it's going to be real life would you rather. So let's go with twenty questions. You first though."

"What was it like, holding your baby for the first time?" She asks quietly, I just smile and look at the sky as memories flood through me, warmth spreading to my toes and fingertips.

"It's like you've been inside a house your whole life at below zero temperatures, than you walk outside and feel the warmth of the sun grace your skin, the melody of the birds meets you, and there is this tiny bundle in your arms you love more than anything, you just want to hold them and never let go, it feels like the love will overflow and I'll admit I have cried every time I first held one of my children." Lilac wipes away a tear and sniffs loudly.

"That was beautiful." She told me.

"Thank you. How did you get pregnant, besides the obvious of course?" I tease her. She blushes deeply and playfully slaps my hand away.

"Back in district ten I work on my daddy's ranch, there's a stable hand there that's really cute, and sweet. One day during a storm we were the only two in the barn when the street flooded. We were stuck there for fourteen hours." By the end of this her entire face is bright red from embarrassment.

"Awww, how cliché." I tease again; she sticks her tongue out at me but laughs. We stop in front of one of the huge trees and stare up at it, confused.

"Is there a cave in that tree?" I ask in disbelief, she just nods, cocking her head to the side.

"Want to go in there?" She asks, her voice shaking. I consider it for a minute, than shake my head, we've been pretty safe down here and I don't want to think of what would live in that. We continue on, but just a few minutes later we find ourselves climbing a very tall and steep hill. There are no trees here, but the higher we go, the more of the arena we can see. We're almost at the top when I feel Lilac's dainty hand pulling me back sharply.

"Look out for that giant hole." She warns sarcastically, I glance down to see a hole that has to be at least ten feet in diameter. I was so busy looking for Stacy I didn't even notice I was about to walk into it. We sit down a few feet from the hole and rest for a little bit, taking in the arena. We can see until a large river, but after that nothing.

"Thank you!" Lilac sequels suddenly, I look over in confusion to see her clutching a package attached to a silver parachute. She holds it up to me and I see a large bottle of pills labeled 'The Morning Sickness Cure'. She pops one in and instantly two other parachutes descend on us, one with water, and another with a fruit basket. I have never seen gifts sent this early, and no one ever gets three at once. If Lilac is doing this well, I hope Stacy is doing better. We each finish off a water bottle, leaving three more, than have a banana and an apple, leaving some grapes, an orange, and a few other fruits I can't name.

We begin walking again, this time going down the slope towards the river, the sun is now blazing overhead and I hope desperately that someone else is being interesting because I am extremely bored, and I'm sure the audience is too.

Lilac and I have moved on from twenty questions to what to name her baby.

"I really think Tundra would be sweet, great for when they get yelled at, it fits with most cuss words." Lilac just stared at me in disbelief for a minute, trying to see if I was joking or being serious. I winked at her and started cracking up, her eyes narrowed and I noticed how beautiful she was. Even in the arena, the pregnancy glow triumphs all else. She has short blond hair, clinging to her scalp not even reaching her ears; she has large blue eyes and a button nose with dainty lips. In fact, most everything about her seems dainty, I'm almost afraid the walking will break her.

When the sky begins to darken we break free of the trees and find ourselves on the bank of the river we had seen earlier. There, sitting on an island in the middle, is the cornucopia.

Lilac informs me that she cannot swim, so I tell her to hide in a tree, as high up as she can safely go, and hand her all the food before jumping into the water. I'm surprised to find it's actually nice and warm, not cold like I was expecting. It doesn't take long before I am pulling myself onto the beach and staring at all the supplies spread out before me. I take a huge backpack and begin to shove things inside of it, weapons, food, clothes, blankets, everything. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, but I freeze when I hear a splash of water to my right. I turn slowly and see the girl from district nine.

_**A/N: So, I realize that this was just a filler chapter, and no one died! No blood bath this year lol, or at least… not yet ;) please review and tell me what you think so far, I know it's not going too great yet, but I promise it will get better.**_

_**Who is your favoirite tribute so far? (Even though you haven't met them all)**_

_**Who do you think will die first?**_

**Please, love it, hate it, have advice, or just want to tell me why it sucks, review so I can make it better!**


End file.
